You Met Your Match
by Nicole1
Summary: Ronon and Keller preship. Will be ship, rating for later parts. this is a series of one-shots I wrote. there will be four parts total updated 3/18/08 See "A Smile is louder than words" for prequel to this fic
1. You met your match

**You Met Your Match**

_A/N: This is technically a sequel to "A Smile is Worth More Than Words" but you don't need to have read it to understand this. I might turn this into a series of one-shots. This being the second. There are slight spoilers for missing as this is set shortly after that episode._

Jennifer attempted to dodge left, but only succeeded in tripping over her own feet. She landed on her ass, hard, for the tenth time and the day was still young.

"Face it. I'm hopeless."

Ronon shook his head and offered her a hand, hauling her to her feet like she weighed nothing.

"That's not what Teyla said."

"I was useless. Scared out of my mind the entire time. And I think I was whiney...she said I reminded her of Rodney," Jennifer sighed.

Ronon smiled. "It didn't stop you from saving her life. Tackling a guy twice your size."

She felt her cheeks start to burn, she quickly grabbed a towel and began wiping the sweat off her face. Somehow she didn't think he was fooled. "That was just adrenaline," she mumbled into the towel.

Ronon yanked it off her face. "You beat the fear. That's all that matters." She thought she heard a trace of pride in his deep voice. "Besides, this is your Christmas present. I'm going to give it to you whether you like it or not," he said while stepping back and tossing the towel to the side. He raised his bantos rods.

"I do," she allowed a smile. "So far you've kept your promise not to lift me over your head."  
She raised hers as well.

"So far," he smirked. Then came at her again.

She remembered what he'd told her, always look at your opponents eyes, not their body. The eyes didn't lie. She blocked his overhead jab with her weapons, and spun to the right. Amazingly without falling.

"Not bad," he said while they circled each other.

She blocked a side blow, their weapons clanged together. She tried taking the offensive, aiming for his shoulder, he dodged easily.

"Good."

"I missed," she panted.

"But you're trying now."

"Hey, I've been trying the whole time."

He shrugged.

Jennifer felt something stirring inside the pit of her stomach. It was anger. "Cocky bastard," she blurted.

He just smiled.

Jennifer knew she'd lost her mind as she charged him, but what the hell. He moved left, spun, and hit her in the rear as she stumbled past him, almost running headfirst into the wall.

She felt something else starting to stir besides anger. Jennifer smiled, and pulled the rubber band out of her hair, allowing it to spill over her shoulders. She could see the surprise in his eyes, and maybe something else smoldering beneath the surface.

Jennifer used that momentary distraction to her advantage, she darted forward, managed to get in one blow to his arm before he grabbed her wrist and started to go into a throw he'd pulled on her several times before. She might have been a slow learner, but she did learn. She didn't fight his strength, she used it, going with the motion she elbowed him in the ribs. He gasped, more in surprise than anything. Then she twisted loose, making sure to pat him on his own rear. Which was quite firm. She was a doctor, she noticed things like that.

He actually growled, and came at her so fast she didn't have time to gloat. Before she could gasp, he had her pinned to the mat below them. His long hair tickled her cheeks, his breath warm and rapid caressed her lips. "You win." She said.

His eyes were surprisingly gentle, warm even. "Not even Sheppard was able to land a single blow on me our first time sparring."

"Sorry." She said, his face was so close to hers she could see every detail. All the lines that showed the years of hardship he'd endured running from the wraith. His eyes held the pains of someone three times his age, yet he never gave up. Jennifer wondered what horrors he'd seen, whom he had lost. She wanted to tell him how much she admired his strength, how nice his body felt pressed up against hers, how much she wanted him to kiss her. But that was insane so instead she said, "So do I get another chance?"

He slowly removed his hand from her chest. "You haven't had enough?"

"Nope."

"Good. Neither have I."

Jennifer stood up, took a swig of water, and adjusted her tight, blank tank top. She noticed him watching her while he took a drink himself. He tossed it to the side.

"Ready."

"Yep."

She didn't do so well. The Doctor managed to block two strikes, but missed the third and wound up on the floor again. "You know, I'm getting tired of being on my back."

He grinned. "I kinda like you there."

Her cheeks started getting hot again, but she didn't avert her gaze. This was crazy, there was no way a man like this would be interested in her. A women who until a week ago hadn't even been involved in a combat situation. He needed a warrior like himself, she'd never be his type. But his expression told her otherwise. "Ronon, I-"

"Yikes, sorry guys, didn't know anyone was in here."

They both tensed and looked over to see John Sheppard looking smug in the doorway. Teyla stood behind him.

"It's okay we were almost done anyway," Jennifer blurted.

"Really? It looked like you were just getting started to me," John smiled, and tried to appear innocent.

Teyla rolled her eyes. "John."

Ronon glared at him.

The colonel just smiled and walked into the room. He set his bag down and began rummaging through it.

Ronon turned back towards her, his expression once again unreadable. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I should go shower and get some sleep."

He nodded and headed for the door.

"Ronon. How about tomorrow?"

His eyes softened momentarily. "Sounds good." Then he was gone.

She smiled and headed towards the door. Teyla touched her arm as she passed. Jennifer stopped and met the lovely Athosian's gaze. "The session went well I take it."

"It did. I think I'm going to like this warrior thing."

"I thought you might, " she said and then followed John inside.

She made a mental note to ask Teyla a few things later then headed towards her quarters for a much needed shower. Her heart was light as she thought about tomorrow night. Maybe, just maybe, she could get him on his back.

**feedback/comments are loved :) what did you think?**


	2. The Ronon Dilemma

**The Ronon Dilemma**

_A/N: sorry it took so long for me to post this here, it's been done for a long time, this site hated me for awhile, but it's working again._

Jennifer always felt like they were dancing when she sparred with Ronon. He made a move, she countered, he spun right, she left, it was so much more grace than she'd ever realized. Ronon was one hell of teacher, not to mention patient. He put up with her whining very valiantly. Although, she hadn't really been whining much lately.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jennifer beamed at her tall instructor.

He nodded, but gave her that sly grin of his that she'd grown to love as he headed down the hall.

Dr. Jennifer Keller's butt was sore, and every muscle ached, yet she was happy. She'd been taking lessons from Ronon for several weeks now, and she had to admit she was getting better. She was able to land a few hits every session now, although she still hadn't gotten him on his back. But she felt good about herself. Her confidence was soaring and it was fun. If she and Teyla got stranded together on an alien planet again, she felt she'd be much more useful. For the first time in her life, she was feeling capable.

She reached her own quarters, hopped in the shower, and slid into a soft, blue, silk nightgown that barely covered the top of her knees.

Jen loved the feel of silk. It was cool and warm at the same time. Soft, yet strong. Just like Ronon. She sighed and told her brain to shut up before it got any more off track.

"Watch it Doctor, that's dangerous territory. He's a friend. And he definitely would not like being compared to women's sleepwear. And now I'm talking to myself," she groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She must have drifted off because the sound of a very persistent doorbell woke her.

"I'm coming," She stumbled, half awake to the door.

It opened and Ronon was staring at her, no he was gaping. Ronon didn't gape. The fog lifted from her mind and she realized that she hadn't put on her robe. She was standing in front of him in a short, silk, very clingy outfit. "Oh... My... god...I'm," She stammered while bolting to her closet and putting on her long, white, cotton robe.

He just smiled. "I'm not complaining."

She blinked. Every time she'd given up hope of anything more than friendship he did something like this.

"I guess I woke you."

"How'd you guess," she smirked, her heart finally slowing down a bit.

He ignored her comment. "I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to train with you tomorrow. I forgot I'd promised John we'd do some more golfing."

She laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but the thought of you golfing is just-"

His own laughter cut her off. "Believe me it's," he paused, his eyes glued to hers for several moments. "I'd rather work with you. but I gave my word."

"I understand," she replied evenly, but her heart plummeted.

"So the following night then?"

"Sounds good." She smiled.

He left her doorway and she was about to close it when he turned. She watched as his eyes traveled from her toes all the way back up to her face. "You should wear that. Without the robe, it'd just get in the way."

She choked and struggled for a witty retort, but he was gone.

"Bastard." She grinned.

Jen finished her shift and went to find Teyla. This was as good a time as any to discuss her friends impending motherhood , and her "Ronon dilemma" as she'd decided to call it. There was nothing like killing two birds with one stone. She found the graceful Athosian in one of the training rooms deep in meditation.

She thought about leaving, but she'd put this off long enough. "Teyla?"

Teyla smiled. "Come in Doctor Keller. It is good to see you."

"Sorry. I've been a little busy after work lately."

She smiled knowingly. " I noticed."

Jen sat down Indian style next to her. "How are you doing? Any problems?"

"None. Not physical anyway."

"You're worried." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Teyla sighed.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"I know," Teyla said sadly.

"You know, you will need to tell-"

"I will do so when I feel the time is right."

"Okay." Jennifer bit back any other comments on that subject. She really felt her team needed to know, but it was Teyla's choice.

"There is something else." Teyla said.

Jen tried to keep the surprise off her face. Sometimes she wondered if Teyla might be a little bit psychic. _That or I'm just very obvious._

She took a breath. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Tell me anyway."

"Well. It's about Ronon. I've been meaning to ask you...has he...do you think he might... God I feel like a high school girl with a crush."

Teyla laughed. "Love makes us act strangely."

"Love?" I never said.." She sighed. "We are so different though."

"But you are also very much alike. Either of you would do anything to protect a friend. Not to mention that there is more than meets the eye to both of you. I have seen this myself."

Well...wow. I guess you have a point."

Teyla crossed her arms across her chest. "So what is the problem. I see the way you two look at each other."

"I'm just not sure if he's interested in being more than friends."

"There is a way to find out."

"Yeah, but that can lead to awkwardness if he doesn't feel the same way. I'd loose my friend," she felt tears behind her eyes. Jennifer hadn't realized until this moment how much he had come to mean to her. Losing his friendship would hurt like hell.

"Jennifer, I don't feel it is my place to reveal things that are said to me in confidence. I will tell you, he speaks very fondly of you."

Jen felt her heart do a cartwheel.

"You seem surprised."

"I am. That he talks about me at all." Jennifer blurted.

"You underestimate yourself."

"I'm getting better."

"Yes, I think you are."

"He never speaks about his past much, but I can tell there is so much he holds inside," Jennifer said without thinking.

"There is...but that is not my place. Ask him." She said.

"I might just do that...carefully."

"Indeed."

"Thank you Teyla, You've given me a lot to think about."

"Good luck."

"You too."

They both smiled and then Jennifer left her friend alone to meditate.

She pushed aside her doubts. Teyla was right, there was only one way to know how he felt. She made herself a silent promise. Next session she would stop dancing around him. It was time to tango.

**feedback is love** :) **any interest in the next part? it's called "Do you tango?" :)**


	3. Do You Tango?

Do You Tango?

It was time. Jen put on her black pants and white tank top. Pulled back her hair and examined her reflection. She felt like a soldier getting ready for battle. 

"You can do this." She grabbed her gym bag and headed to meet Ronon.

She bumped into Teyla on the way there, literally. Jennifer had been so absorbed in not being afraid she hadn't even seen her friend coming down the hall. Teyla only smiled and whispered, "Remember you are strong."

Jen managed a nod and a smile that appeared more confident than she felt. At least she hoped she did.

When she entered their training room, she was greeted by a sight she wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. Ronon was stretching. Not that this was anything odd, but he was bent over. His firm ass aimed straight at her face, which she was sure was turning red. That didn't stop her from staring. Jennifer had the bad habit of blurting out things she probably shouldn't when she got flustered. Apparently the same thing happened when she was hot and bothered.

"Nice package."

He stood and turned. "What?"

Her face was definitely resembling the tomato she'd had at lunch earlier today. "Nothing."

He wasn't buying it. "Oh what the hell, it means I think you have a nice ass." She couldn't believe she'd just said that. She realized she didn't even regret it.

'Thanks. Yours is nice to," his eyes had a hungry look to them. It would have scared her before she knew him, but now it made her feel warm and tingly. This was going better than she could have ever hoped.

Then he looked away and mumbled something about her needing to stretch. It's not like she had been hoping he'd kiss her right there, well maybe a little, but not realistically. But a small part of her thought he might plant one on her. She sighed and began her warm up.

He was very quiet, even for Ronon. His silence brought all those fears and doubts back to the surface. She shook them away as she stood from finishing her final stretch, she wouldn't chicken out. She could do this. She'd spar with him, then tell him how she felt. In a very calm, cool way that wouldn't pressure him. Just ask him to dinner, they could try one date, see if the sparks were there.

She looked up and he reminded her of a lion ready to pounce. The question was, what was she? A fierce animal that he respected, or the meek prey he hunted.

She glared at him, putting on her best "don't mess with me" face. He only smiled.

"No weapons today. I thought we'd try a little hand to hand."

They'd talked about this He wanted her to learn to fight with everything, including her bare hands. _Sometimes you didn't have anything but yourself to rely on_. A direct quote from Ronon. One that was very true, but also very telling of his past. Something else she wanted to talk to him about.

A little over a week ago the thought of throwing punches and jabs at this man would have been laughable. But now, she only nodded. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, nothing but her pride anyway.

"We'll start slow. Same way we did with the bantos sticks. I'll show you each of the moves I'll be using on you, then how to block or avoid them."

Meaning not all attacks were easily blocked for someone her size. She knew it was better to avoid any attack if possible. Jen nodded in understanding.

He started showing her all the different types of punches. It really was amazing how many there were. A basic jab. Then a lower jab. Elbow strike. Palm heel strike. "I'll show you one more, then we'll start having you block them." His fist came up slowly and stopped right under her chin, his knuckles just barely brushing her skin. "That's an uppercut," he said. His face so close she could have taken one tiny step forward and she would have been in his arms. But she stood still. She was a calm, slow moving woman. She didn't throw herself on men like that.

He finally took a step back after what felt like a eternity.

The next thirty minutes were spent with her blocking and dodging his attacks. She caught on pretty fast, of course he was only moving at half speed. She'd have been on the floor covered in bruises and sporting a few broken bones if this had been a real fight. No scratch that, she'd have probably been dead.

When she'd gotten the hang of all the movements she found herself saying, "How about you show me how to throw these punches now?"

He seemed mildly surprised, but only nodded. So she got her chance to perform each of the moves, they were simply to execute in theory. Actually landing a blow on someone would be an entirely different matter. Even so, she loved it. Ronon had her using him for target practice. She felt strong as she jabbed at his open palm. Jen even threw in a few kicks that she remembered seeing in an old martial arts flick. He laughed and caught her leg in midair.

"Hey."

Then she was on her damn back again, with his long hair brushing against her forehead. She was seconds away from doing something naughty when he stood and hauled her to her feet.

"You're doing well."

"Liar."

He said nothing, instead came at her. It surprised her but she blocked three alternating punches in a row. She stood there stunned. "How did I.."

"Reflex. I told you, you're doing well."

"Well enough to actually win in a fight with someone?" She asked softly.

"Sure. I think you'd kick McKay's ass."

Then they were both laughing.

"Ronon." Jennifer found herself feeling giddy. Most likely a combination of adrenaline and the sexy man standing less than a foot away from her.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you tango?"

"What?"

"Tango."

"I have no idea what that means." But his expression was getting hungry again.

"It's a dance. A very sensual one, usually between two people who-" She broke off and took a deep breath. " Sometimes I feel like we are dancing," she whispered.

"You do?" His deep voice was almost as soft as hers.

"I know this is an odd way to say this, and I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, but I really like you and I was just wondering if maybe, I mean to say-"

She never did find out what she was going to say because in the span of a heartbeat Ronon had cleared the distance between them and swept her off her feet...literally. Their mouths locked, his soft, warm lips tasted hers. The kiss started off slow, almost as if he wanted to make sure this was what she wanted. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist, they hadn't been on the ground anyway, and kissed him back. Hard. She didn't know who was more surprised, him or her. Her arms tightened around his neck and she just let go. She stopped being afraid.

Her entire life she'd always examined everything with a fine tooth comb. The pros and cons. Made lists. It had taken her months to make a decision. She was always afraid of being wrong. For the first time in her life, Doctor Jennifer Keller threw caution to the wind and just enjoyed the moment. The feel of his mouth, the warmth of his body against hers. She was vaguely aware that he had moved them forward until her back was now pressed against the wall. Jen pulled back slightly and began kissing his throat, she got to the tattoo he had on the left side of his neck and she traced it with her tongue. He growled, then moaned and pulled her head back and began kissing her again. He bit gently on her lower lip. She laughed but nipped him back. His tongue slid in her mouth, teasing and caressing. It was her turn to moan. She found herself running her hands up and down his strong neck. She got to his broad shoulders and she felt them tense. He broke off the kiss and met her eyes.

He really was beautiful. But there was something in his stare that made her heart skip a beat. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He set her down and rubbed his face with his hands, while he took deep breaths. As she struggled to catch her own she noticed he was trembling. Before she could even touch his arm he stepped back. "This was a mistake. I have to go." And then he was gone.

Jen stood there feeling so many things at once she could hardly breath. Stunned. Rejected. Horny. Sad. Mad. Tired. Most of all confused.

Jennifer forced herself to walk to her quarters. She immediately got into the shower. As the hot water beat against her back she began to cry. _So much for not being afraid. _The water grew cold long before her tears dried up.

end part

**Don't kill me. There is another part I promise :) hope you enjoyed, feedback is loved :) Next part is called "Standing Still"**


	4. Standing Still

**Standing Still**

_A/N: This is the final part I wrote for this series of one shots, note the **rating change** to **mature** for this part. It felt like the right place to end it._

"Can we talk?" 

"About what?" Jennifer Keller swallowed back all the bitterness in her voice. Well, almost all of it.

Ronon met her defiant glare. "You know what."

"Oh that." The pain crept into her voice. "You haven't spoken to me in over a week. Now you want to talk."

"Yes." He sat down across from her and began eating his lunch.

A part of her wanted to reach across the table and throttle him. Another part of her wanted him to hold her. Emotions really sucked. Especially when it came to men.

"Fine."

He nodded and stood. "Let's go somewhere private."

She sighed but followed him from the mess hall out to a balcony overlooking the city. He leaned on the railing and was silent.

She stood several feet behind him and crossed her arms. She braced herself for whatever was about to happen, and to be honest, she had no idea what to expect.

"Ronon." She said after he failed to speak.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass."

Jen had to admit, she definitely hadn't been expecting that. 

"Yes." She paused. "You were."

He smiled sadly. "I should have explained. But I wasn't ready."

"And you are now."

"No. Not really. But I want you to understand. It isn't what you think."

"Ronon, I don't know what I think," she fought back the tears that were threatening.

"I like you a lot."

The tears vanished. "Okay, but I don't understand, why did you leave?"

"Because I was an ass."

She shook her head. Almost all the anger had vanished and was replaced by complete confusion. Jen stepped closer to him. "You know something. I like you too." She almost felt silly saying it like that, but the slight redness on his cheeks made her smile. 

"After what I did, I'm just glad you'll even talk to me."

"You shouldn't have just left, but we're here now. So tell me what happened."

"I lost someone. Very close to me." His voice got very soft. "Her name was Melena." Ronon swallowed." 

Any remaining bits of anger melted away. Jennifer laid her hand on his shoulder. He placed his large hand over her tiny one.

"I haven't been with anyone since her. Once she died, my life became nothing but a battlefield. Then I was on the run, until I came here. When I ran it was because I got..." he seemed to be searching for the right word.

She smiled through the tears that had started to fall. "Scared."

He smiled back. "That doesn't leave this balcony."

"Anything you tell me, never will." She whispered.

"I know."

"I'm sorry Ronon. I understand if you aren't ready."

"No. That's the problem. I am ready. That's why I ran."

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm trying to understand. But now I'm a little lost again."

"I forgot about her for the first time. When I'm with you-" He looked away.

Now she understood.

"You know what I think. I think she'd want you to be happy. I know she would. It's what I'd want for someone I loved."

"Yep. Easier to say."

"I know." She studied his tired face. This could work she realized. It really could. The question was, where to go from here. Then it hit her. Sometimes you just needed to start small. She beamed at him. "You wanna go finish lunch. I'm starved."

He laughed and looked back at her. "Me too."

"I thought you might be. And Ronon, there's no rush."

She felt his fingers entwine through hers as they started to walk. It was a nice feeling. He held her hand the entire way back to the table where their food was undisturbed. He sat down next to her and pulled his tray across the table toward him.

"Jennifer." She liked the way he said her name. It sent chills down her spine. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not kicking my ass."

They both laughed.

"So," he grinned. "Have you been keeping up with your stretching?"

She hid her own grin behind her sandwich. "Yep."

"Good."

"Why?"

"No reason." His eyes were filled with mischief. 

Her jaw dropped. "You are so bad. What happened to slow?"

"I've been standing still for a long time. I'm ready to start moving again."

"Sometimes the things you say. I mean you don't say a lot, but when you do." She smiled.

"Not such a cave man after all."

"I never said that." She gasped.

"Rodney does." He deadpanned.

"Well, he's wrong."

Ronon shrugged. "I don't mind people underestimating me. Just like they do you. I sure did. It gives you the element of surprise."

"What do you mean you underestimated me?" 

"I honestly thought you were weak. I was wrong. You're one of the strongest women I know."

"Really? Thank you." She glanced down at her food. "I was wrong about you too, so I guess that makes us even."

They ate in comfortable silence. Trading smiles off and on until he asked," You wanna spar tonight?"

"Yes." She answered without a moments thought. 

He flashed her that devastating grin of his. "I'll pick you up at your quarters."

"You'll pick me up." 

"Yeah. Walk with you. That sorta thing."

"Okay." She felt her insides turn to mush. Jen's heart was lighter than it had been in a week and two days. It all made sense now, and she hadn't lost Ronon. Actually, she felt closer to him than ever. It really was amazing how quickly things could change. 

Work flew by, and before she knew it she was heading for her room. Jennifer showered, put on her tightest pair of work out clothes, left her hair down, and applied make up. It wouldn't last with all the sweating she'd be doing, but she wanted to look sexy as hell when he showed up at her door. Not that she was trying to seduce him. She smiled at her reflection. All her life she'd struggled to fit in, and maybe she'd been standing still as well. No more. Now when she looked in the mirror Jennifer Keller liked what she saw. 

Ronon arrived right on time. She opened the door and was pleased to see he liked what he saw as well. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

He stepped inside and she let the door shut behind him. "You look hot."

She choked back her surprise. "I really like how blunt you are sometimes."

"Thanks."

As she looked at him, she was pretty sure he wasn't thinking about sparring, and neither was she. Jennifer wasn't the type of girl who flung herself at men. She didn't sleep with them on a first date. She and Ronon technically hadn't even had one. But here she was, standing in front of Ronon, wanting nothing more than to make love to him. Love didn't happen this fast did it? When she focused on his warm, brown eyes she saw all the same anxieties and desires mirrored in his expression. 

"Ronon, are we together? I mean, are we dating?"

He smiled. "I hope so."

"I guess we are then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" She smirked.

"I never said it would be."

She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. His hands slid around her waist. "I didn't say I wanted it to be," Jennifer whispered.

Something happened in that moment. Her eyes locked with his. She felt like she could see into his soul, it was beautiful and scary at the same time. He loved her. She knew it right then. She saw it in his eyes, felt it in his touch. This was it, that moment her mom had always told her about. Who would have ever thought she'd find love with an alien warrior? 

He swallowed. "You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start right where we left off during our last session."

"You do." She tried not to sound to pleased...or anxious.

"I don't want to fight you, Jennifer. I want to be with you. Now," he growled.

And woah, did it turn her on. This time she kissed him. Hard, deep, soft, warm, wet and very hot. When he slid his tongue into her mouth she realized he did know something about the tango, or at least his tongue did. And oh did they dance.

She ripped his shirt over his head, it got tangled in one of Ronon's dreadlocks, they both laughed and tumbled onto her bed. Once she had his shirt off, it was time to revel. She straddled him. Her fingers explored his arms, his stomach, and finally stopped at his pants line. She made a move to pull them off and he stopped her. 

"My turn."

"If you insist."

"I do."

Her shirt was on the floor in moments. Then his warm hands did some exploring of their own. They started at her shoulder blades, and moved down to her breasts. Teasing her nipples until they were aching from his touch. And it felt so good. He moved down to her stomach and pulled her closer, his teeth gently brushed her neck, followed by his tongue. She moaned.

Her hands slid down his pants and she felt him. He was hard and very well equipped. 

"Nice," she gasped. She took him in her hands and went to work. 

Soon he was gasping and moaning.

"Pants." They both panted at the same time.

In moments both their pants and underwear joined their discarded shirts on the floor. 

He slid his long fingers inside her and she went to heaven. The man was good. And it had been a long time for her. A very long time. From the way he was responding to her, and what he'd told her, she knew it was the same for him. 

"I want you more than I've wanted anything in my life," he whispered.

She felt her heart swell, he meant it. His voice was so full of love it almost made her cry.

"You have me." She said while the heat began to build inside her. She shook and shuddered, clung to him, her fingers digging into his back. As she climaxed against him, he kissed her, whispering things that she never thought any man would say to her. This was a completely different side to Ronon. One she knew others only caught glimpses of. That he was so open with her made her feel special. 

Jennifer slid on top of him, guiding him inside of her. There was a moment of pain as he filled her up, then only pleasure. She smiled down at him, their bodies moving as one. He smiled back, his face flushed with heat. 

His fingers entwined through hers as their bodies rocked, the pleasure built and built until she felt like she was going to explode. They moved faster and faster, panting and moaning. She heard herself crying his name, and heard her own name cried in return. They both shuddered, and cried out as one. 

She was pleased to find out he liked to cuddle. Jennifer smiled and rested her head on his chest. 

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah." 

"I have to say, that was a pretty good workout." Jennifer wrapped her leg around his waist.

"The best." He kissed the top of her head.

She laughed. "I guess I finally got you on your back." 

"You don't hear me complaining," he brushed his lips against her nose.

She snuggled against him and felt her eyelids getting heavy. "You're not going to be gone in the morning are you?"

"Unless you tell me to leave, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Then I guess you're stuck with me." Jennifer smiled.

"That works for me." 

**end**

Comments are loved :) I hope you enjoyedthis story


End file.
